PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administrative Office of the Tisch Cancer Institute (TCI) provides dedicated and effective administrative support to the Center Director, Deputy Director, Associate Directors, Program Leaders and Shared Resources Leaders. The overall goal is to facilitate collaborative and innovative cancer research through strong operational and financial management of TCI resources. Operational management includes providing support for processes related to decision-making, shared resources, membership, pilot awards, space assignment and faculty recruitment/retention. Financial management includes oversight of all cancer center funds including the CCSG grant, gift accounts, faculty start up packages, institutional budgets, shared resource chargebacks and cancer clinical trial accounts. Tisch Cancer Institute administration is widely recognized as an established and independent entity within Mount Sinai, equal to that of a department, and works closely with the offices within the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai (ISMMS) and Mount Sinai Health System, including Administration, Finance, Grants and Contracts Office, Business Planning, Human Resources, Information Technology and Development to facilitate the vision and goals of the cancer center.